


long days, soft nights

by honestlydarkprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-War, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Hermione, Sweet Ron Weasley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University Student Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Hermione's exhausted from her uni classes and can't help falling asleep on the couch, Ron takes care of her.





	long days, soft nights

**Author's Note:**

> _I've decided to split up the multifandom drabble collection into separate fics, it wasn't working the way I had it, so I'm reposting them on their own._
> 
> Based off dialogue prompt: "Come on, up to bed." 
> 
> This one has not been edited in the slightest lmao, I'm pretty sure I didn't even look it over after I wrote it

After the war ended and things had finally settled, Hermione had decided against going back to Hogwarts and instead decided to go to a muggle University for the time being. She knew she’d go back eventually, if only to visit, but right now there were too many memories, too many friends and classmates lost, there that she couldn’t go back. Not yet.

So, instead, she found herself attending a small university that she could easily take a port-key to when she had class. It was nice, not having people recognize her. No one asked her about the war, about what it had been like being on the run, or anything related. She wasn’t 'The Hermione Granger' she was just another university student. She loved it.

Being herself, of course she had decided on taking a full course load and while she was balancing everything decently well all things considered, she was still stressed. It was a lot of work. Essays, projects, homework assignments. It all piled up and seemed like just when she thought she was finally caught up there was another assignment or reading to do.

All in all, though, she loved it. Loved being busy, loved going to school and getting to have her days filled with classes and knowledge.

However, today had been a bit much. It was midterm season and today she’d done a test, given a presentation, and handed in her midterm project that she had been up late putting the finishing touches on last night. So when she got back to the Burrow, the place she now called home, all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

She didn’t make it up to the bedroom she shared with Ginny, instead collapsing on the couch in the living room. Molly was in the kitchen, humming to herself as she baked, and she had given Hermione a bright smile when she’d walked in the door and a "Hello, dear," that made Hermione’s chest fill with a bittersweet warmth. She loved Molly and was grateful for everything the woman had done for her after the war, letting her live at the burrow and basically becoming her second mum, but she couldn’t help but miss her own parents. They were still somewhere in the world with no memories of her. She’d tried after the war to go find them but they had moved from where she left them and at the moment, Hermione just had no idea where the hell they were.

She was still looking and Harry and Ron had promised to help her, but still no luck.

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts by the voices of Ron, Harry, and Ginny as they came inside from where Hermione guessed they’d been playing Quidditch outside. That was something they tended to do when they were all home together and had a free moment.

Ron smiled happily as he caught sight of her and Hermione gave him a sleepy smile in return.

"Hey, Mione," Ron said softly, coming to sit next to her on the couch. As soon as he did, Hermione moved and leaned against him, feeling him stiffen in surprise for only a moment before wrapping one of his big, strong arms around her. She snuggled further against him and hummed contently.

Things between them had been bit weird after the war. Both of them weren’t exactly sure where they wanted their relationship to go so they had decided to take it slow. No point in rushing into anything and regretting it later. But after a while Hermione had realized what she wanted and that was Ron. She just wasn’t sure how he felt anymore and he meant so much to her that she hadn’t felt confident enough yet to speak up about his feelings. To be fair he hadn’t said anything either so, maybe they were both just waiting for the other person to make the first move.

For now, though, Hermione decided to just enjoy the closeness.

Hermione dozed lightly as she listened to them talk around her. At some point, Molly and Arther had filtered in and were talking with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. It was a comfortable and soothing atmosphere and Hermione felt safe and calm, something she hadn’t felt very often in the last few years but felt now, with her family.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione woke up to Ron gently shaking her shoulder. "W-what?" She asked, covering her mouth as she yawned.  
"You should go upstairs, you’ll be more comfortable," Ron said, giving her a soft look she missed in her sleepy daze.

Hermione glanced around and realized that everyone else must have gone to bed too as they were the only ones in the living room.

"Come on, up to bed," Ron repeated, helping her up off the couch. "Long day?" He asked, curious as to why she was just so tired.

"Yeah, just a lot going on with school right now," Hermione replied, getting to the end of her sentence before breaking out in a huge yawn.

They were quiet as they walked up the stairs to Hermione’s room. They stopped in the doorway though when they realized that Harry and Ginny were fast asleep in Ginny’s bed.

"You can sleep in Harry’s bed if you want, I know Gin’s been having a lot of nightmares lately and Harry helps with them," Ron said.

Hermione shrugged "Okay, sure." She couldn’t help but cast a guilty look towards Ginny, so caught up with her school work she hadn’t even noticed that the other girl wasn’t sleeping very well. She moved as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake up the other two, grabbing her pillow and a change of clothes.

They walked up another set of stairs to Ron and Harry’s room. They got ready for bed in comfortable silence, taking turns with the bathroom.

As Hermione settled into Harry’s bed she couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. She tried but she couldn’t fall asleep, even with how sleepy she had been before.

Hermione huffed in frustration. "Ron?" She whispered, unsure if he was still awake.

"Yeah, 'Mione?" Ron replied, keeping his voice low in the near silent room.

Hermione bit her lip, unsure about what she wanted to do next. Taking a deep breath, Hermione got up from Harry’s bed and made her way to Ron’s, hesitantly climbing in beside him. He didn’t protest, merely raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"Ginny’s not the only one who doesn’t sleep very well. Can I…can I sleep here tonight?" She whispered, not looking him in the eye. "I- I sleep better with you close."

Ron nodded, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards his chest. Hermione shifted until she was settled comfortably against him and sighed, feeling warm and sleepy.

She snuggled closer to the solid weight of Ron and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly and easily, with a small smile on her lips. Ron followed soon after, pressing a kiss to her forehead and tightening his arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!


End file.
